macrocreatorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ifrit
Ifrit is an Artist who normally draws his pictures using a pencil, some times he would ink a picture in as well, and if enough people ask or if he feels like it, he will colour in the picture using Flash He is currently a student, studying Computer game design. Ifrit normally draws females with large breasts or as a giantess, but he also draws other things such as futa. Characters Nel Ifirt's Main character is a Pixie call Nel, who originally stood at only 4 inches tall, Nel has been in a lot of Ifrit’s own pictures as well as being drawn by other artiest. Liz and the Mansion Another of Ifrit’s Characters is Liz who is a Mistress. With the introduction of Liz Ifrit soon created more characters and a background to Liz about her huge mansion for all her pets. Here’s a quick rundown of Liz’s pets, crated by Ifrit, which are commonly known: Mio, Cupcake and Clair After Ifrit got a two week ban from his DA account he wished to crate his own website without the restriction of rules. One thing lead to another and soon her found himself with a website, needing a name he based it on Liz and her mansion of pets, calling the website Liz’s Mansion. Ariya Ariya is Ifrit’s Girl friend in real life who soon discovered Ifrit’s drawings, she soon got interested and started to draw some as well. Soon she’d crated a version of herself and she agreed that her avatar would be a pet of Liz’s. Ariya herself is an artiest and a lot of her art is still uploaded on the mansion, however she has stopped drawing giantesses. Ifrit Ifrit finally drew himself (his ‘avatar’) in a picture, normally he would be seen wearing a long slaved shirt, baggy pants, messy hair under a bucket hat, and a slightly goaty. It wasn’t long after that, that he too became a giantess in the form of Ifrit-chan, which is a female version of him. Growathon One of the big things Ifrit is known for is his Growathon, where three girls where lined up and people would vote for which girl they wanted to grow. When a girl would get three votes she would grow slightly bigger. The first growathon was held on his DA account which included the Girls: Kat, Nel and Mio. Nel was the victor when the growathon stopped after 36 rounds. Ifrit clams that it was stopped due to the way he'd layered and drawn the characters wouldn't have supported much more round without a drop i n quality or a lot more work on his behalf. After a while Ifrit finally crated a new growathon, including two new characters as well as a background to help the view get a sense of scale of the girls growth. The second growathon has 81 rounds and has finished ‘part one’ Ifrit says he’ll continue the growathon, changing the background and some of the art for the girls, allowing for better posing. At the end of part one the stats of the growathon where as followed: It should be noted that the girl who would grow on the multiple of 25 would reserve an extra boost of growth, instead of the normal growth. Ariya gained the first boost at 25 and Nel gained the other two at 50 and 75.